


Castles In The Sand

by orphan_account



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Role-play, Teasing, This is from my Tumblr ok, reading cheesy books, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it even in a war zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A boy, a girl, a book, and a beach.





	Castles In The Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the portrayals of the marines from The Pacific, NOT the real men, no disrespect intended to those heroes.

You walked down the rows of tents on Pavuvu, the sun beating down on you. Reading in the shade down at the beach on a hot day like today would be heaven. Maybe the ocean breeze would pick up and cool you down.

“Where are you going?” Sid’s voice made you pause in your tracks. You turned around, smiling at him, his head peeking out of his tent.

“Down to the beach to read, wanna come?” You asked, waving your book and blanket at him.

“Of course, let me tell the guys to finish the poker game without me.” He said but before he could poke his head back in, Hoosier’s voice rang out from within.

“We heard, the wall’s a piece a cloth, dumbass. Now go have fun fucking your girlfriend.” You heard him say. 

Both you and Sid moved to hit him for speaking so, ahem… frankly, about your relationship but you were beat to the punch (literally) by someone else.

“Ow, fuck!” Hoosier said and you knew it had either been Runner, Chuckler, or Leckie.

“Thank you boys, come on Sid!” You said, holding out your hand and Sid took it, walking with you down to the beach. 

It was surprisingly empty and you set your blanket in the shade below a coconut tree and leaned back against the trunk. Sid grabbed some rocks and began to skip them (or attempt to) on the ocean before you. You opened up your book and began to read. 

Soon you were so engulfed by the story, you were several chapters in before you realized Sid had finished skipping rocks and was now sitting next to you on the blanket. You shifted your position so you were lying with your head on his thigh, holding your book up so you could read it. You got one more chapter in before Sid’s hands started to wander all over your body. You were so enthralled with the book, you hardly noticed, your body barely reacting to his touch.

“So what is so special about this book that you don’t even notice when your handsome boyfriend has his hands all over you?” Sid asked, teasing both in words and actions.

“You remember my friend Brecken, right babe?” You asked, still not looking at him.

“Mmhmm” Sid hummed, still tracing patterns on an of your exposed skin he could find.

“She sent me this book, said it was really good.” You said, gaze still not leaving the pages.

“And is it?” Sid asked, hands wandering higher up your thighs.

“Well, I seem to be more interested in it than you, so what do you think?” You teased. 

“I can change that.” Sid replied, and you glanced away from the book to look at him, noticing the devilish glint in his eyes and smirk on his face. His touch got a little rougher as his hands traveled your body, he began to squeeze every once in a while.

“What’s the book about?” Sid asked, his hands nearing your chest. 

“A princess who gets kidnapped by a dragon and a handsome knight has to come and save her.” You explained, breath hitching ever so slightly when his fingers gently cupped your breasts.

“Oh, is this dragon a little rough with her?” Sid asked, his hands squeezing when he said ‘rough’. You moaned a “yes”, dropping the book. 

“What a monster.” Sid said, his grip getting a little tighter before he let go. Then he maneuvered himself so you were laying flat on your back on the blanket, him kneeling at your feet.

“Does the princess’ pretty dress get ripped?” He asked, slowly removing your boots.

“Yes.” You answered.

“Oh, poor thing.” Sid said, unbuttoning your shirt so your bra was exposed. You gasped as your skin reacted to the slightly cooling breeze.

“Did the princess feel exposed? Like the dragon could do whatever he wanted to her?” Sid asked, removing your shirt and bra completely and tossing them to lie on the sand with your book.

“Yes, the author said she felt ‘utterly helpless’” you replied, your hands traveling to subconsciously cover your breasts, realizing anyone could come to the beach at any moment.

“Helpless?” Sid asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes, utterly” you responded, realizing he was no longer touching you but instead taking off his shirt, which had already been open.

“Utterly helpless huh? Was she tied up?” Sid asked leaning closer

“Yes. The dragon had her in chains when the knight arrived.” You replied.

“Mmmm” Sid hummed, a wicked smirk on his face. “I bet it felt a bit like this,” he said, leaping onto you and using his shed-off shirt to tie your wrists together in front of you. You gasped in surprise. He slowly unbuttoned your pants, his hands hovering, ready to relieve you of them.

“So what does this big, bad dragon do to the poor, helpless, tied up princess?” Sid asked, slowly pulling your pants down until you were lying there in just your panties, wrists still bound. His hand began to travel nearer and nearer to your center.

“Nothing” you answered, almost in a whisper due to the pleasure of his fingers nearing your core. Sid stopped all movement completely.

“Nothing?” He asked, resting his hands on the blanket by your sides.

“The knight saves her before the dragon can do anything.” You replied, longing for his touch again.

“Ah, I see. When he saves her, does he steal a kiss?” Sid asked, one hand stroking from your cheek to your lips.

“The princess is so grateful, she gives him a kiss.” You answered, leaning in and meeting his lips with yours. The kiss was gentle, almost too gentle, so you began to kiss harder. Sid pulled away and you lifted your head towards him to try to continue but he gently pushed your shoulders back on to the blanket. You whined, needing more, so much more.

“Shhh sweetheart, you said one one kiss.” He said, sitting back up on his knees.

“And when this knight saves her, does he take her back to her castle?” Sid asked, hands grabbing your waist.

“Yes,” you replied and gasped in surprise again when he pulled your waist towards him, your core against his.

“How grateful was the princess to the knight for saving her? So grateful she let him in her bed?” Sid asked, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

“I don’t know, I didn’t get that far.” You answered, wiggling on the blanket, craving him.

“What a shame. Guess we’ll just have to come up with our own happy ending.” Sid said, descending upon your mouth with his own. You were caught by surprise you he moved your underwear and entered you.

“Oh my god!” You moaned.

“Had so much fun teasing you I don’t think I’m gonna last long.” Sid whispered into your ear as he pulled in and out slowly, grunting each time. “All the better ‘cuz dinner is in ten minutes. If we’re not there one of the boys would come lookin. And we wouldn’t want one of them to see you all naked like this huh baby? Guess I’ll have to hurry.”

“Sid!” You gasped, hips bucking as his tempo increased, each thrust bringing you closer and closer and closer until-

“Yes, Sid, yes!” You practically screamed as you hit your high.

“Oh fuck” Sid grunted, the sight of you coming driving him over the edge as well as the two of you held each other through your orgasms. He waited a moment, both panting, before he pulled out giving you a kiss on the forehead.

“God, I love you my princess.” He said.

“I love you too, my knight.” You replied, giving him a quick kiss. “Now we’d better get dressed and head to the mess tent before they run out of food.”

Zipping up his pants and putting his open shirt back on, he handed your clothes and you got dressed. He picked up your book and wiped the sand off of it, handing it to you and grabbing the blanket.

“You know, I was thinking of skipping the movie tonight to stay in my tent and finish the book. Maybe if you get bored at the movie, you could come by my castle and see how the story really ends.” You said, winking. He smiled.

“Sounds like a plan, princess.” Sid said, placing his arm around you as you two walked from the beach towards the mess hall. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
